Boss Debilitation
Also known as Boss Debilitation Mechanism First introduced in the Summer 2015 Event, this mechanism allows the player's fleet to increase the damage dealt to the boss by fulfilling specific requirements on the event map. The exact mechanism varies depending on the map, but it has been present for Extra Operation maps from Summer 2015 onwards with the exception of the Winter 2016 Event & the Fall 2017 Event. Summer 2015= In Summer 2015 Event, this mechanic was only applicable for the Air Defense Princess at E-7. Initial testing indicated that the debilitation nodes were X and Y. However, a source that appeared after the event indicated that node C was also another debilitation node. It was also revealed that the debilitation from node C was triggered by the destruction of Wa-class transport enemies. It is not clear if any Wa-classes or only those from E-7-C were valid. In this event, this mechanic increased all ships' critical damage multipliers and possibly critical hit rates at the boss node. This mechanic reset at 0000 JST daily. Other than boss node (node Z) the debilitation nodes are shown. |-|Fall 2015= The Fall 2015 Event version of the mechanic is applicable for the Submarine Princess at E-4 and the Destroyer Water Demon at E-5, allowing the player to weaken the bosses by fulfilling certain conditions. Unlike the other events which lacked any visible indicators, enemy bosses now have separate CGs and lines to indicate their weakened version. This mechanic reset at 0500 JST daily. SS_Submarine_Princess_644_Full.png SS_Submarine_Princess_644_Full_Damaged.png *The Fall 2015 Event E-4 boss, Submarine Princess, could be debilitated by defeating the Anchorage Water Demon at Node M and Harbour Princess at node J at least once. While the debilitation is in effect, the gleaming eye will glow with cyan instead of purple, and a green goo would appear to leak out from her body. Other than boss node (node O) the debilitation nodes are shown. DD_Destroyer_Water_Demon_647_Full.png DD_Destroyer_Water_Demon_647_Full_Damaged.png *The Fall 2015 Event E-5 boss, Destroyer Water Demon could be debilitated by sinking at least 30 PT Imp Packs during the TP-Bar Stage, or 15 PT Imp Pack during Boss HP Bar Stage. While the debilitation was in effect, the Destroyer Water Demon would lose her helmet. |-|Spring 2016= During Spring 2016 Event, the Central Princess at Map E-6 can be weakened by scoring an S-rank in the following nodes at least once. The debilitation will take effect when at least two of the nodes are successfully cleared with S-rank, and will be in full effect upon successful clearing of all the designated debilitation nodes, which will be indicated when the word "Masaka" is appended to her introduction line. Unlike the previous events, this mechanic does not reset throughout the event. Other than boss node (node N) the debilitation nodes are shown. It has been speculated that E5 also contains a debilitation node for the Central Princess at E-6 until Node I has been confirmed on 10th May 2016 Twitter as the debilitation node. Other than boss node (node M) the debilitation nodes are shown.